Five Senses
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Takari one shot. Studying the five senses for Biology becomes an interesting lesson for Takeru. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Digimon. I wish I did though…sniff…

**Author's Note:** This one-shot is told in Takeru's POV. The pairing is TAKARI.

**Five Senses**

Tailmon and Patamon were back at my apartment with my brother and Taichi. We asked them to watch over our Digimon while Hikari and I study for an upcoming midterm. We need the place to be quiet and peaceful for our study environment. Both of our parents went out to a comedy club that night, so it was easy to stay over at Hikari's place for a bit. What were we studying about? One of the most boring subjects in Biology class- the five senses of the human body. Yes, we were in high school already. We were in sophomore year to be exact. Even though I was supposed to be putting all of my thoughts into the studying, I couldn't seem to since my mind was all over Hikari. She looked so beautiful with her brown hair, ruby brown eyes, creamy skin, and luscious lips. I kept staring at her since she was sitting right next to me on her couch. She was too busy writing something down on her papers then looked up at me.

"So, define the purpose of the five senses," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…It's, uh…to help us see, smell, hear, and feel…and uh…" I forced myself to stutter. She chuckled under her breath. Heck, I couldn't help it if I didn't hear her describe all of them too me, she was too pretty to ignore, it's her fault. Damn her and her attractive features and kind personality. It makes me want to throw the books off the couch onto the coffee table and make out with her.

"You should really pay more attention Takeru-kun," she said jokingly. Her smile and laughing is so cute.

"Yeah, what was the last one I forgot again?" I asked, thinking quick while trying to move the conversation on.

"Taste," she answered. Taste eh? How could I forget that? She chuckled again and leaned down to pick up a text book and started to read it. She got so into the reading, that she didn't notice my staring at her. I looked down at a sheet of paper that had writing on it and read it to myself.

_Touch, Smell, Hear, Vision….and Taste…_

After I read the notes written on the paper, I looked up at Hikari and started to correlate my relationship with her to the lesson. Practically, I've used almost all of my five senses on her except 'taste'. I've felt her when we hugged or held hands in a friendly manner. I've smelled her when I hugged her. She smells of strawberries and roses. I've heard her voice, that pretty, soft, angelic voice of hers. Of course I've seen her. I've seen her beautiful slim body of a goddess with cute angelic features. Yeah, I've done pretty much all of those things except 'taste'. Hmm…I wonder how she tastes. I leaned my elbow on the couch's arm rest and rested my chin in my hand, obviously bored of studying. She looked over at me and smiled again.

"Bored?" she asked. I quickly glanced at her and nodded. She put her textbook down and laid back against the couch. "Well, it can't be helped. What else are we supposed to do for our test?" she asked as she crossed her arms and sighed. I leaned over to her and rested my head on the back of the couch, not too far away from hers.

"Taste," I said suddenly. She looked at me with a quizzical face.

"What?" she asked. I leaned my face closer to her neck blinked.

"Taste, the sense that involves the tongue to decipher the flavor of something," I finish. I could tell she was still confused.

"Yeah? What about it?" she asked, her face turning red from me being so close to her. I smiled and put my hands on her shoulders and pinned her on the back of the couch so she didn't move.

"I wonder what you taste like," I said. She tilted her head to the side as her blush became more visible. I put my lips on her neck, gave it a quick kiss and licked it. She gave out a small moan, and then I released her backing away a few inches.

"What was that for?" she asked, trying to control blush as she put her fingers over the area I 'tasted'.

"I was just curious," I said smiling. She looked away, still surprised that I did that to her.

"Oh…how did I taste to you?" she asked nervously. I put a hand on her chin to tilt her head up so our eyes could meet.

"Delicious," I answered. She smiled a little as I moved in to kiss her on the lips. When we broke apart, her blush faded as she picked up her test book to continue reading it. She glanced up at me for a quick moment and smiled again, this time to tell me a fact that was true to her.

"You taste delicious too."

* * *

_Like it? Then leave me a review telling me what you think. I came up with this fic randomly so I wrote it. Please feel free to read all of my other Takari stories and review! Much Love!_


End file.
